


Unrequited Love

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: Evie is completely in love with Mal, but... Is Mal, too?





	1. Chapter 1

Evie POV

My chest hurt everytime I saw them together. The first time I saw Mal looking at Ben with such spark on her eyes made me feel sick.  
I remember I wasn't into my best friend, or unless I didn't recognize it, until she and Ben started to develop something. That felt like a big, sharp knife being incrusted on my back. I moved from being her center of attention to be at a second place.  
It had been a while since they started dating, and I still couldn't get over Mal. She was always talking about him, Ben this, Ben that, that she had to left me because she had to meet with him... our routine passed to be their routine

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know if she had a clue about my feelings, and that's what I was afraid the most. We'd always been so close, physically and emotionally, like hugging, grabing hands, kissing on the cheeks and caressing hairs. That kind of helped me disimulating my attraction towards Mal, as both of us did all of those things equally. But suddenly it was only me, like if she was reserving those affections only for Ben. She just hugged me, and ocassionally. I couldn't tell my best friend I was in love with someone because it happened to be she herself. I thought about telling Carlos and Jay, I knew I could trust them, but I wasn't ready yet.

\- "Morning, ma' Princess!" -Mal said to me while she was waking up and stretching on her bed.

\- "Morning, baby dragon"- I replied with a smile on face. She loved me, I knew that, but not in the same way.

I got up and entered to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face, change my pajamas and get ready for class. When I finished, I went out and found Mal still on bed, talking to the phone.

"-Ben says hi"- she said. I smiled as saying hi, too. But I soon as I turned around my fake smile turned into a sad one. God, she literally couldn't live without even talking to the guy. I put my books in the bag, and when she hung up she got up and came close to me in order to give me a kiss on my cheek. -"What about having lunch today? You and me only. I know the perfect place"

\- "What? Ben is out of town?"- I asked. I didn't mean to sound so ironic, like it was more a reproach than a simple question.

-"Uhhm, no, he is here. But why was that about?"- she asked.

\- "Nothing, really. It's just... weird that you have time for me, or that it's you who is asking for a time together and not me"- I said, again, didn't want to sound that resentmentful. She just stood there looking at me. Her happiness on her eyes and smile faded away after my words, like realizing something she wasn't proud of -"I gotta go to class, see you later!"- I said, giving her a quick little smile.

-"Evie, wait!"- I stopped and turned around. -"I'm... I'm sorry"- she said. 

-"Why, exactly?"

-"I guess I am not being a good friend lately. God, not even a good best friend"- she said, putting enphasis on 'best'. -"I'm sorry if I make you feel like I don't care about you, because I really, really do. I love you, E. Please let me make it up to you"

What can I say? She was my weakness, I fell for her so easy. Of course I had to smile and give her a chance. Stupid, stupid me. But again, I wasn't going to be that easy.

-"All right, as you wish, princess Mal" - and after saying that, I left.

Mal POV

I couldn't help feeling terrible about what had happened with Evie earlier. I didn't feel proud of myself. She was always there for me, and I wasn't good enough for her.  
I felt I didn't even deserve her. She was so much of a friend for me that I could ever possibly be for her in my entire life. So I decided to make it up somehow. 

After class, instead of going with Ben, I went directly to the VK’s table. There she was, talking and catching up with Carlos and Jay. I realized I missed them, too. 

-“Hi, guys!! How are you?”- I asked and couldn’t help hugging them.

-“Hey, Mal! Such a long time, how’s it going?”- Carlos asked with a smile, happy to see me.

\- “Mal! We miss you”- added Jay.

-“Ouh, you guys! I miss you too, so much” – It was funny because I didn’t go anywhere, but it looked like I was always busy or never found time for them. I looked at Evie, she was avoiding eye contact.- “Do you mind if Evie and I go somewhere together?”.

-“No, not at all… but next time you can take us, too”- Jay said.

-“Yeah, we are also your friends you know?” –Carlos added, giving me wink like encouring me to take a moment alone with her.

-“Of course I will, a deal!”- I smiled and hugged them again. I looked at Evie, and gave her my hand. –“Would you like to come with me, E?”.

She looked in doubt, but agreed. She didn’t grab my hand, thou. She just stood up and nodded. I knew this was gonna be awkward, she wasn’t being the Evie I knew. She was hurt. And I was the reason of that. 

-“Where are we going?”- she asked, still avoiding looking at me.

-“Won’t tell you, wait until we get there. I’m sure you are gonna love it”- We sat on the motorcycle and I started to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie POV

Mal stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the wood. She said she was leaving it there and we would have to walk, passing a wooden bridge. I could notice there was a lake near because of the sound of the water. We walked until we found what seemed to be like a canopy, just next to where the lake began. 

She was right, I loved it. It was like we were in a fairytale. She used magic to serve the food and drinks, and we sat down to eat.

-“This… this is so beautiful”- I said. Mal smiled.

-“I’m glad you like it, E”- she was looking at my eyes. Why? I couldn’t stand this anymore; I hated it when she looked at me like that ‘cause was afraid she could find out my secret.

–“I feel we need to talk”- she added.

-“Why you ‘feel’ we need to?”

-“Because I know I haven’t been a good friend. I was stressed about the royal things- even though I don’t like them at all- and I didn’t prioritize you, who are the most important for me”.

-“It’s okay, M. I’m not your most important person anymore. And I get that, and that’s okay.”

-“You are, E! Just because I’m in love with Ben doesn’t mean I should have put you behind, not at all”- she said. 

‘In love with Ben’. Just punch me in the face and it would hurt much less.

-“But you did, anyway. Doesn’t matter, M. You are living the fairytale every girl would want. I don’t blame you at all”

-“No, I’m living the fairytale every girl like you has always wanted. But I’m not a regular girl, and you know it. E, I don’t care about the royal status at all, I just care about Ben. Sometimes I wish he wasn’t the king.”

-“When you are in love with someone, you have to accept them as who they are.”

-“I know, I accept him… but not the things around him”

I nodded like there was nothing else to add. I didn’t know what she wanted me to say. I wasn’t in the mood to talk and she knew it.

-“Anyways, listen. I’m sorry, babe. I promise I won’t fail you again”- she added.

-“M, I don’t expect anything from you”- okay, I admitted that sounded hurtful- “If you just feel something, you do it. If you don’t, like making some time for your friends, you simply don’t do it. It’s not that hard”

-“Then why are so mad at me? If you just don’t care, as you say”- she sounded hurt, like she wasn’t expect me to react like that.

-“I never asked you to make it up to me because I was ‘mad’; I just simple asked if Ben was busy because your question about having lunch together took me by surprise. That’s all”

-“Okay.” –that was all she said for the rest of the day. It was obvious she still wanted to clear things, but she was going to wait for me until I was ready to talk. She could feel I was not being myself and that there was something I wasn’t telling her.

We ate all the food, delicious by the way, and just came back to our room without saying a word. 

Mal POV

It was so awkward not talking to Evie. Silent moments were not uncomfortable for us, but that was different. My moments with her weren’t like before, and I felt such emptiness inside me. The worst thing? It was just the first day, and it hadn’t even finished yet.

She grabbed one of her notebooks in order to start a new design –it was obvious she was avoiding conversation- , and I just went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took advantage of the noise of the water, so I let my tears escape. I didn’t even remember when was the last time I cried, but the only thing I knew was that it was the first time I cried because of Evie. She had never made me feel that way. In fact, the only memories I had with her were happy ones. She had always trusted me, why was she so distant all of a sudden? There were so many questions I knew I couldn’t answer, but she didn’t want to answer them, either. 

I finished my bath time, put on my pajamas and went straight to sleep. I couldn’t wish her good night. If I’d had said a word, my voice would have broken. And I fell asleep with a knot in my throat. 

“I don’t expect anything from you”

Those words kept running through my head. Not even my mother hurt me like Evie did. It was amazing how just a few words could make my world fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie POV  
I knew I hurt Mal. What kind of BEST friend says that? Of course I knew she tried what she could to find the time for me, but it wasn’t enough and I knew I deserved better. If I was able to do that with all my homework and work, she could she. Of course, it was different. She was thinking of me as a friend, and I was thinking of her as more than that. With all that mix of emotions in my head, I totally forgot the next day was Jay’s birthday –Mal probably forgot that, too- and I didn’t buy him anything. 

-“Hey, Jay!”- I asked him when I saw him in the halls- “are you doing something for your birthday tomorrow?”

-“Hey, Evie! Well, actually I’m doing a party on Friday night. So I hope to see you there, right?”

-“Of course! And do you need something in special as a gift?”

-“Nothing at all, just with your friendship is enough”- he smiled 

-“Ouhh, Jay!!”- I hugged him tight. He had been my big brother since the VKs squad was made. The core four…

I entered English class and saw Mal sitting on our usual place. Of course my place was next to her. 

-“Hi”- I just said.

-“Hi”- she replied back. 

We didn’t talk at all in the entire class. When the ring belled, and as we were packing our books and notebooks, Jane had to break the ice like always.

-“Are you guys okey? You kinda didn’t look at each other, not even once” 

Stupid Jane. Now we were looking at each other. 

-“Yeah, we’re okay” – I said as I left the room. I didn’t want to see anyone that day. I didn’t want to see Mal.

I headed to the Tourney field. I thought that watching a game would distract me from my problems, but the truth was that I ended up concentrating on them even more. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did I have to be in love with my best friend, who was in love with someone else? I needed to cry, so I run towards the middle of the wood. I sat and leaned my back on a tree, grabbing my legs with my arms and pushing them close to my chest. I didn’t have notion of the time, but surely I had had been crying for 20 minutes at least.   
When I felt a little bit better, I dried my tears and took a deep breath to balance my pulse. I took a look at my mirror to check if my eyes were puffy and I waited a bit until they came back to normal.

When I felt ready, I came back to my room. Mal was supposed to have drawing class at that time, but she was sitting on her bed working on a sketchbook. She didn’t look at me when I came in, so I went straight to my bed and lay down, covering myself with the sheets facing the opposite side of her. I didn’t expect Mal to lie next to me.

Mal POV  
When Evie came into the room, I couldn’t look at her. But I felt a pain in my chest and I had the urge to talk to her. I stood up and got into her bed with her. As she was turning me her back, I rested my forehead on her head, almost neck –‘cause I’m shorter-.

-“You still mad at me?”- I asked her with a sad voice. I didn’t get a response, so I continued. –“E, I’m so sorry I hadn’t been enough for you. I really am. Can you forgive me, please?”- I was still hurt by her words at the picnic, but my pride wasn’t going to ruin my friendship. She turned back to face me and our foreheads were touching each other.

-“ I will forgive you, only if you forgive me too. I’m also sorry, M. I didn’t mean to say that to you, you are a good friend and I can’t lose you”- she said, with the saddest face I’ve ever seen of her.

-“You will never lose me, okay? Never! Listen to me, I love you, E. I would never give up on our friendship because it’s the purest and strongest relationship I have in my life. I can’t live without you, do you get that? We may have some fights, some hard moments, but we will always find the way to get back to each other”- some tears were starting to appear on my face.

She started to cry hard, which made me do the same. I hugged her tight as I leaded her head on my chest so she could be more comfortable. We stayed that way for a while and I didn’t know the exact reason she was really crying… until Friday night.


End file.
